Account
Your My Singing Monsters Account is tied to your progress in the game. This progress is stored on Big Blue Bubble's (BBB) servers, so that progress is never truly lost. When you log in to the game, your device requests the current state of your account from the game servers (as well as updates to any game files that may have changed since your last log-in). Login methods An Account is accessed through one of (currently) five types of login; * Guest - This Account type's login is only stored on the device you're playing on, and it is a good idea to bind it to a different login method if you want to make sure you can keep your progress. If you lose access to your Guest account, it can be difficult to regain it as you will have to prove that the guest account is rightfully yours. All of the information about the game's state is still stored on the game servers, but the account's identity is stored on your device. * E-mail - The most common type, and the most flexible as it doesn't require access to any other third party services beyond your e-mail provider. You only need to provide the e-mail address and the password of your choice when logging in through this method. * Facebook - Uses your facebook account for authentication. This requires you to give the game permission through facebook (website or app) to use some of your information to identify your account. * Game Center - Available only on iOS devices, uses your Apple account for authentication, and works similar to the facebook method. * Game Circle - Available only on Amazon devices, uses your Amazon account for authentication, and works similar to the facebook method. Because game center and game circle are available only on iOS and Amazon devices respectively, it is not a good idea to use those options if you ever want to switch to a device on a different platform. BBB can transfer the login for you manually, but using e-mail, or facebook, means you don't have to worry about that at all. Friend Code Related Article: Friend Codes If you do lose access to your Account somehow, you will have to contact BBB and supply our Friend Code. Your Friend Code is what uniquely identifies your Account, and can be found in the Options menu, under Support. Your Friend Code is also what is used by other players to add you to their Friends list so that they can view your Islands, light your Wishing Torches, gift you Keys, and invite you to their Tribe. Profile Picture My Singing Monsters uses a facebook connection to get your profile picture. Without that facebook connection, your profile picture will appear as a generic grey Monster silhouette. Note that you don't need to set facebook as your login method; if you already log in using e-mail, you can still connect to facebook to have your profile picture loaded. Problems with your Account / Logging in Whenever there is a problem with your Account, make sure you chose the correct login method and have the correct information for logging in. For example, did you make a typo in your e-mail address or password? If you use facebook, is the correct person logged into your facebook account? Because of the technical nature of login problems, please refer to BBB's official FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) documents for details on how to resolve them or contact BBB for assistance: * Logging In and Accounts * Accounts, Logins, and Transfers * Verification and Password Recovery * Connection and Loading Issues Category:My Singing Monsters (Original Game)